Conventional similar fixtures have only the capability of an audio/video control center in an aircraft. The center is constructed for operation by the cabin personnel and does not provide any services for individual passengers. A conventional center is frequently installed in a luggage compartment or in a stowing cabinet where it takes up space that could otherwise be used for luggage and/or clothing. Moreover, a conventional center of this type serves exclusively for the cabin specific controls by personnel, but does not provide any conveniences for the passengers.
Other conventional terminals of this kind that are constructed for the convenience of customers are not installed in a transport conveyance, but rather in buildings, such as banks offering an automatic teller, or in train stations offering automatic ticket vending machines, or in airports offering flight insurance policies and so forth. It is also known to equip, for example a sleeping car on a train with an information center including bar counter elements. A train attendant may temporarily be positioned behind such a counter where the attendant can reach individual sleeping cabins by telephone. Generally, these terminals or information centers have a rather rigid construction which requires a substantial space for installation.
Additionally, conventional fixtures of this kind are quite heavy and therefore not suitable for installation in a passenger aircraft.